


And One for You and Me

by AshToSilver



Series: The King's Court [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshToSilver/pseuds/AshToSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay goes on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And One for You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> A short scene taking place in the three year jump in And I, I Will Poison The Skies. It didn't turn out very well, but I'm challenging myself to write at least something every day of September. Expect a lot of posts!
> 
> P.S. I'm taking requests over at [alexfics.tumblr.com](http://alexfics.tumblr.com).

The cold November air laced down Jay’s spine as he jumped through the snowdrifts, making his way back to the Hotel with his prized purchases in hand.

It still sent a thrill down his spine - the hotel, a home from which he could come and go as he pleased. A home where he was safe from harm, safe from the outside world and the inside as well. A home with _Bruce_ in it.

Which is why he has to be careful; Bruce’s brother had said they _needed_ these things for Bruce and what Bruce needs, Jay will get. Bruce has given him so much already that even the biggest of things that Jay does in return are not enough to make up for it. Not now, not ever.

(He’s sort of okay with that.)

So its him who trenches through the snow, in Bruce’s borrowed jacket, clutching soup and hot chocolate powder because Bruce was _sick_ and Bruce’s parents were busy. Bruce’s mother with criminals and Bruce’s father with even sicker kids. They’d left Bruce’s brother to keep watch as he slept off his cold or flu or whatever it was that was making him sleepy and slow and _sick_.

Jay was not a worrying person by nature, but this was scaring him to the bone.

He makes it back in half the time he said he would; thumps his boots against the doorframe to shake off the ice, waves to Bruce’s father looking frazzled in the kitchen, skips past the staff preparing food for the community and snags a pile of cutlery, mugs and bowls that have been set aside from the boys for a while now.

It takes some effort to drag all that, plus the bag upstairs, but he manages, and is rewarded by Bruce’s sleepy grin when he barges into the room.

Bruce is almost buried under a mountain of blankets and pillows, propped up beside an anxious looking Tommy. The tiny TV is murmuring quietly in the far corner, and the radio is on as well; a substitute for Bruce’s mental chatter, now cut off due to a headache.

“I got it.” Jay says in triumph, dumping the plates at the foot of the bed and holding aloft his spoils. “Chicken soup and chocolate.”

Bruce practically beams at him, even though he looks pale enough to fall asleep at anything more strenuous than blinking.

It takes longer then he wants it to for the soup to get out of the can and into the microwave that had been stuck in the corner for almost three months now - since Bruce's mother had begun shut Bruce out of meetings and he'd taken to sulking upstairs during mealtimes. Jay watches the bowl rotate like staring would make it warm faster, while Bruce's brother calming heats the electric kettle and carefully mixes chocolate powder into the boiling water, old hat at dealing with a sick younger brother.

Bruce's coughs make the hair on the back of Jay's neck stand up. He can almost feel the sickly vibrations in his chest, like every sound of Bruce's watery breath will rip him apart if he's not careful.

(Bruce has a habit of making him feel this way. Its not something Jay complains about.)

The ding of the microwave almost makes him jump, and the bowl is hot against his fingers as he rushes over to Bruce's side with it. Tommy hands him a spoon and Jay scoops up the first mouthful and presents it for Bruce.

"I can feed myself." Bruce says, his voice thin and weak, but he takes the mouthful Jay offers.

"Let us help." Tommy says, setting three mugs of chocolate on the bedside table, and giving his brother a smile.

"You don't have to do everything." Jay adds, and feels the warmth of Bruce's smile in every inch of him.

"I guess just this once." Bruce murmurs, eyes sliding close as he finishes his soup.

Tommy and Jay are silent as they clean up, equally content in their service. Still, they are both grateful to climb into bed beside Bruce, one on either side as he sleeps.

Sometimes Bruce worries him, but Jay knows there is still nowhere else he would rather be.

 


End file.
